


Last Chances

by hostilecherry



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecherry/pseuds/hostilecherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jaime Lannister is my last chance of freedom"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chances

What they were doing was very risky. Soon Petyr will send his guards after her. “They will kill Jaime and give me back to Littlefinger. Or maybe they will kill me too”. She was afraid, but she keep following Jaime.  
It was so dark and so cold out there. A part of her wanted to come back to the safety of her bedroom and stay there forever, but she kept following him.  
The last person she should trust was the Kingslayer. “He is an oathbreaker and a Lannister”. Perhaps he was taking her to King’s Landing and not to Winterfell as he promised, but she kept following him.  
“I am his last chance of honour, and he is my last chance of freedom. I have to follow him.”

**Author's Note:**

> How you can see, english is not my main language. I tried to write a fanfic in english, and i’m not sure if i did it right. So, corrections are very welcome :)


End file.
